Nirvana
by xsugar-quillx
Summary: El rompimiento de cadenas, el inicio de una anarquía. Una llama de pasiones incontroladas que se apaga con un soplo, dejando solamente las cenizas de la lujuria y el odio.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Harry Potter®, idea original y derechos de autor pertenecen a JK Rowling y a la WB. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico publicando esto.

**Notas de la autora:** Quise hacer una historia algo diferente a lo que usualmente escribo y también cambié mi narración. Probando cosas nuevas… ¿qué más puedo decir? Espero les guste.

**Parejas:** HarryX???

**Resumen: **El rompimiento de cadenas, el inicio de una anarquía. Una llama de pasiones incontroladas que se apaga con un soplo, dejando solamente las cenizas de la lujuria y el odio.

Capítulo I

La casa está hecha un asco. Hay botellas vacías de whisky, vodka y ¿qué es eso? Tequila, claro, no podía faltar. En el aire se respira el aroma a cigarrillo y a marihuana. El piso de madera está pegajoso por la cerveza y sobre los raídos sillones de la pequeña sala, hay varios cuerpos acomodados a lo largo y ancho. En el sofá anaranjado hay tres chicas con el maquillaje corrido que duermen recargadas una sobre la otra, con las piernas encogidas. En el viejo sofá marrón está Seamus, como siempre, durmiendo con la boca abierta y con una pelirroja sobre sus piernas que apoya la cabeza en su pecho. Fred y George volvieron a meterse con las gemelas Parvati y los cuatro están hechos un nudo en una de las habitaciones. En el baño hay una rubia que nadie antes había visto pero duerme con la cara de lado apoyada sobre el retrete que apesta a vómito. Y al final del pasillo hay una habitación con la puerta cerrada, las persianas corridas, la ropa y zapatos en el suelo y en la cama hay metidas tres personas. Dos chicos y un Harry, de hecho. Todo el cuarto huele a sudor y a sexo, más que nada a lo segundo.

El cuerpo más pequeño, justo en el medio de los otros dos, se retuerce un poco, debatiéndose entre si despertarse completamente o no. Gira la cabeza hacia un lado con un gruñido de molestia. Siente un extraño y amargo sabor en la boca que le hace recordar al momento donde está y más aún, lo que ha ocurrido en la noche ¿o madrugada? Sí, seguramente. Pero claro, no se necesita ser un genio para descifrarlo cuando se está desnudo metido entre dos cuerpos en las mismas condiciones y con el culo pegajoso.

-Mierda.– farfulla contra almohada.

Empieza, como siempre hace en las mañanas, su cuenta regresiva del diez al uno y apenas la termina, se incorpora, con la sábana azul pálido rozándole la parte baja. Estira los brazos y arquea la espalda. ¡Qué noche! Los dos sujetos aún siguen durmiendo, por lo que tiene que hacer una maniobra para lograr salir de la cama. Cuando pone un pie en la alfombra rojiza, se encuentra con unos bóxers verde oscuro que no son suyos, así que los aparta de una patada. Tiene que agacharse para buscar su ropa debajo de la cama y es cuestión de segundos antes de que logre verla. Sale de la habitación con sus prendas en las manos y bosteza hasta que llega al baño. Le echa una mirada rápida a la rubia que parece estar inconciente gracias a sus propios fluidos corporales pero no hace nada por despertarla; simplemente se mete a la ducha para darse un baño frío.

Es lo mismo desde que tenía quince: fiestas con alcohol y droga hasta el tope, chicas en minifalda, ceniza en la alfombra, una cama y una o dos personas, no más. Lo peor era despertarse al día siguiente con la garganta seca y el dolor de cabeza porque al amargoso sabor del semen en la boca ya se había acostumbrado. Había venido a la casa por invitación de los gemelos y claro que supo como agradecerles. Luego de eso, siempre lo invitaban pero solían liarse con otros más aparte de él. No era algo que le molestara. Y el sexo… el sexo estaba bien. A veces se preguntaba si no se había vuelto ninfómano pero siempre terminaba por decirse así mismo que era mejor estar metido en una cama calentita que afuera, sin importar que la compartiera con extraños. Y prefería mil veces su vida actual que la que tenía en la casa de los Dursley. Nada podía ser peor que eso.

Cuando sale del baño, la rubia ya no está ahí. Limpia el espejo empañado con el brazo y es un chico de 19 años el que le regresa la mirada. Ojos verde intenso que se delinea con lápiz negro, cabello azabache y alborotado pero era imposible cambiar eso, y un pendiente de Ankh en la oreja derecha. Se acomoda los jeans que se detienen en su cadera, con un cinturón negro de tela con pequeños cuadros de metal, una camiseta negra que lee "Nirvana" y sus fieles Converse. Se enjuaga la boca dos veces para eliminar por completo el sabor en su boca y cuando vuelve a la habitación en busca de su mochila y chaqueta, se encuentra con Bill, el hermano mayor de los gemelos, abrochándose los pantalones y con un cigarrillo en la boca.

-Hey –"Buenos días", dice desde la puerta.

-Hey.–"Buenos días también", le contesta.

Harry entra sin más, tomando su mochila de un rincón en el suelo del cuarto.

-Creí que te habías marchado ya.–el cigarrillo encendido entre sus dedos y una sonrisa divertida en los labios.–¿No es eso lo que siempre haces?

Se vuelve hacia él con toda la pereza matutina que se puede reunir al mediodía.

-Por lo general siempre me pagan por adelantado.–se acerca hacia la figura de 1.87 de Bill y se siente como un alfeñique con su 1.73–Pero tenías las manos ocupadas.

De los labios de Bill escapa el humo del cigarrillo y una carcajada; ambas van a dar al rostro de Harry.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan irónico?

-Desde anoche. ¿Vas a pagarme o qué? Perdiste la apuesta.

El pelirrojo le mira unos momentos antes de meterse la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-Pero nunca pensé que fueras a soportar tanto en esa posición.-saca un par de billetes con la mano derecha, pues con la izquierda está sosteniendo el bendito cigarro-Si sigues vendiéndote tan fácilmente, todo el mundo va a pensar que eres una puta, Harry.

Ignora por completo su comentario y estira la mano para arrebatarle el dinero.

-No hago esto por placer.

-¿Ah, no?-le toma por el rostro con su mano libre y la piel del moreno parece reconocer los dedos de Bill, parecieran acoplarse inmediatamente a ellos aunque no hay ninguna necesidad.-Anoche parecía todo lo contrario.-gira el rostro para dar una calada al cigarro y acercarse a los labios de Harry.-Gimiendo y retorciéndote…-el humo del tabaco sale como en un susurro y le acaricia la boca que abre al instante cuando una lengua amarga le tienta, acariciando sus labios. Es como un dejavú. El sabor del tabaco y la nicotina, dedos presionando los costados de su cara y alguien detrás de él, acariciándole.

Sólo que el otro aún está dormido.

Ambos se apartan, sonríen y los labios de Bill forma "puta" sin decir nada.

-Maricón.-se defiende con una sonrisa divertida y un empujón en el abdomen marcado del ojiazul, quien suelta con otra carcajada. Guarda el dinero en el bolsillo de su pantalón en el instante en que el otro cuerpo sobre la cama se sienta, rascándose la alborotada mata de pelo rojizo.

-¿Harry…?-se pasa una mano por la cara, tratando de borrar el sueño que se aferra a no abandonarlo-Oh, aún sigues aquí. ¿Quieres comer algo?

-No, Ron. Ya iba de salida. Simplemente arreglaba unos asuntos con tu hermano ¿o no, Billy?

-Claro. Le decía que como nos siga cobrando, dejaremos de requerir de sus "servicios".-responde con tono burlón.

El moreno le arrebata el cigarrillo de los labios y le da una fuerte calada.

-Que te jodan, Bill.-le muestra el dedo medio, arrancando una risa por parte de Ron.

-Eso espera todas las noches, Harry.

-¿Hum? ¿Y qué hay de las mañanas?

-Eso ya no me corresponde a mí.-forma con los labios una "o" y un par de anillos de humo salen por su boca. Se da la vuelta y le guiña el ojo al otro Weasley, que niega con la cabeza.

-No le des ideas.

-Vale, vale.-camina sobre el lío de ropa que hay en la alfombra con el cigarrillo en la mano.-Son un par de ninfómanos.

-De los peores, Harry.-dice Bill-Hey, sería bueno que dejaras el tabaco, para variar, ya que los canutos te gustan tanto.

-Gracias, má pero puedo cuidarme solo.-responde desde la puerta.

-Sabes que puedes volver cuando quieras ¿verdad? Digo, Fred, George y nosotros vamos a estar aquí.-agrega Ron, tirando un poco de las sábanas para taparse.

El moreno le mira unos instantes. Ron siempre parecía tener ese aire inocente sin importar la clase de personas con las que se rodeara o… lo que era capaz de hacer en la cama. Asiente un par de veces. "Sí, ya lo sé". Y enserio que lo sabe pero nunca se ha imaginado viviendo con los hermanos Weasley; no porque fuera algo que en el fondo no apreciara. Se acerca hasta él y le da un beso corto en los labios.

-Es que no soportaría su paso, noche tras noche.

El otro se encoge de hombros.-Ya te acostumbrarías…

Antes de que responda otra cosa, Bill se arroja sobre la cama, al lado de Ron con una sonrisa que un pedófilo envidiaría.

-Y ahora tendremos rondas matutinas.

Ron le mira con un "¿ves lo que has hecho?" que no da tiempo de decir porque Harry se para al instante.-Fornicar es la llave de la felicidad, Ronnie.-se despide con un gesto de la mano y cierra la puerta de la habitación.

Las tres chicas han desaparecido, así también Seamus y la pelirroja y empiezan a escucharse ruidos desde el cuarto de los gemelos. Los bolsos de las hermanas Parvati siguen estando en el piso de la sala. El sol de mediodía está oculto tras varios nubarrones, gracias al cielo. Harry se pone la vieja chaqueta de mezclilla y se acomoda los audífonos. La voz de Cobain siempre es un alivio en toda clase de situación y le encanta oírla en el subterráneo, aunque tiene que caminar unas cuantas cuadras para eso. Oh, bien. Kurty le susurrará al oído todo el camino.

Mientras camina, con las manos en los bolsillos e ignorando todo y todos a su alrededor, tararea "Come as you are" y decide que el título ése que le ha dado Bill: "puta", le viene dando lo mismo. Y se conforma en pensar que Ron rechazará sus intentos del "turno matutino" porque siempre termina con jaqueca y náuseas. En lo que respecta a él, le espera un plato de salchichas y huevos. Siempre se despertaba con hambre, especialmente en las dichosas fiestas donde canuto era el invitado especial.

Termina con el cigarrillo y lo arroja a la acera antes de cruzarse la calle. Una anciana con un perro le hace señas y mueve la mano como si le estuviera reprendiendo pero para Harry está cantando "No, I dont have a gun" una y otra vez.


End file.
